Sesshomarus son Inuyasha Daughter
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: This story is about sesshomaru and his son, inuyasha and his daughter and how the two cousins help eachother fixed there mistakes when it come to finding someone to love. no its not love between the cousins...thats...just no...
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru's Son  
By Amberle  
  
All the westernlands were quite and peaceful . Everyone was sleeping , a mother sits with her babie at her breast, a father sits with his hand on the young pups head. Lord Inutaisho smiled proudly at his son. His mate, Lady Kitania, smiled back at him. She wrinckled her brow in thought and pain. The labor had been hard on her body. Even thought she was a youkai , she was not as strong as most. "So what shall we call him ." the voice of Inutaisho brought her out of her musing . "We shall call him Sesshomaru, I think it tis a fine name, don't you agree my mate." " Ie I do , know give me the pup so you can get some rest." He said as he took him from her arms .As he laid the sleeping babie in his crib , the child yawned and rubbed it sleepy eyes. The Lord smiles at his son, he then walks over to his mate and sits on the bed besider her. "Get some sleep now Kitania , I will be back . I have some business I must finish. ." With that said he kissed her for head and left the room.  
  
(A Few hours later )  
  
The screams of the child brought Inutaisho from his studies. Imediate worry come across his face as he made his way from his study. When he came into the room he noticed his mate not moving. He sniffed the air. *Blood* He paled. He rushed over to the bed side and fell to his knees. His beloved Kitana was dead. (A/N: *sniffle sniffle* I hope ya'll figued out what happened..) His pup cries reached his ears again. He got up , wipping his face and went over to the crib. "Shh now my pup , all will be fine. I've got you. Otousan is here. Shhh" He left the room and called the servents. The pup's cries had died down to a whimper. Inutaisho held his pup to him and held back to tears that threatened to escape his eyes as he watched the servents sadly carry his mate out of the room. He swore from that day he would never let something like this happen to his son.  
  
(A Few years later )  
  
A five year old Sesshomaur sits on his fathers knee looking at the woman that is to move in to their den. She is to become his Okasaan. The little pup was say the least excited. "Will she play with me like you do Otousan" Inutaisho smiled and picked up Sesshomaur. " I sure she will now come on my restless pup we do not want to keep Lady Shinju waiting. " He placed his son on his shoulders and walked out of the castle.  
  
( 10 years Later)  
  
A 15 year old Sesshomaur sits out side watching his younger brother try to catch a butterfly. He rolled his eyes at the childs careless attempts. He get up from his meditating and walks over to the 4 year old pup. "Inuyasha, your never going to catch it if you keep jumping at it too soon. Wait for it to land." The older boy instructed the young pup . Little Inuyasha squealed at the sound of Sesshomarus voice and totter over to him. Sesshomaur sighed as a smiled graced his lips. He bent down and pick up the little one. "Come now taisetsuna hito we must get back to the den before night fall." As they walked back a loud crash came from infront of them. Sesshomarus tightend his grip around his little brother and formed his cloud underneth them and took to the air. He raced as fast as he could toward his home praying that nothing had happend there. He landed just out side the border and ran into Lady Shinju . " Mi Lord Sesshomaru ,my little Sesshou , you must help your father , your fathers sworn enemy is attacking ." Sesshomaru quickly handed her Inuyasha. " Lady Shinju , take Inuyasha, head towards the forest with the bone eaters well , there is a human village there, you should be safe, I shall go help father. Now go and do not come back until father or I come for you, please . I we shall not return , move to another village, we will eventually find you. " With that said he took off to find his father.  
  
(11 years later)  
  
Inuyasha is now 15 outside the inuyasha forest . He watched as the miko , Kikyo gathered herbs . Sesshomaur appears beside his brother , placeing a hand on his shoulder. "You know brother, you should talk to her. and if she truly cares for you, she will want you the way you are." "I know , but ...what if she dosen't " "Then she dosen't care for you. "  
  
(1 month Later)  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha sit side by side. "Inuyasha, the shikon no tama , it can turn you full human , you know." " Yeah so." " well If you were full human we could be togehter, and no worry about the jewel affecting our lives anymore." Kikyo turned to look at him . He turned his head to the side in thought. " Alright Kikyo , I will become a human for you, meet me outside the village tonight." She hugged him and ran off towards the village. Inuyasha sighed , knowing he just did the thing that his family would disapprove of, muchless his older brother. " I would have thought you would know better little brother, I told you that if she loved you she would except for who you are. " "Yeah what would you know about it, I love Kikyo , and I'll do anything to be with her and make her happy" With that Inuyasha got up and left. Sesshomaru shook his head " Little brother , it seems that I have my work cut out for me after all" was all he said before going off into the westernlands.  
  
(69 years later)  
  
"Father , Father , where are you . I cant belive this! He sends for me and never shows. Well he is doing grandfathers wishes." A young man of about 19 is walking down the hall. (A/N HE looks like Heath Ledger, when he was in a Knight Tale ok back to story ) " You know son , your pathience is almost like your uncles" a smooth voice said from behind the young man. He whipped around and came face to face with Sesshomaru. " Gomen father , I was just worried why you hadden't shown . " It is alright son, So tell me Shinobi how is your training with the hanyou from that strang land," "England, and his name is Willam" " yes him , how is your training going." Fine father. Uhm father, when will uncle come to live with us in the at our home. " Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. " He won't he lives in the village on the out skirt of the Inuyasha forest. He has a mate. and you have a half cousin....well about three of them. No matter how hard I try to convince him to come live with us ... he refuses . But that dosent mean he wont pay and unexspected vist. " Sesshomaru chuckes as he remember the day he told Inuyasha the real reason he was prosuing him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sesshomaru how dare you show up at a time like this, I not in the mood to fight you , Kagome is haveing our pup and I don't need you interfering with anything. " Sesshomaru chuckes and shakes his head. " Do you really think that all those years I fought with was over a stupid sword. I was only doing fathers wishes in training you so that you would be able to protect your mate and might I say you have done quite a good job at that . I'm proud of you little brother, I had given up hope when you with Kikyo but now I know that you have grown from the boy I use to know . " Inuyasha eyes widen in shock as he looks at Sesshomaru. " You mean all those years you fought me ....you were....training me" Sesshomaru nodded . "So....do you have any pups yet or did you spend all your time fighting me ." Inuyasha said in an attempt to make converstation. " Yes, I have one pup, but unfortunatly his mother died during birth. His name is Shinobi." " I'm sorry your lose, but atlest you have your son, you should consider yourself lucky." "Agreed , now I belive your mate needs you." Sesshomaru left.  
  
*End of Flashback.  
  
" Well son come now , its time we rested for the day, You uncle should be here tomarrow. " With that the two dog demons departed for the chambers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sessy : your makeing me out to be a big softy.  
  
Amberle : O but your are my big softy  
  
*Sessy rolls eyes and looks at the chains on his wrist.* : And what are these for  
  
Amberle : Uhm ..... to keep your in my room so i don't have to worry about you scareing Pixie at night. She said you tired to eat her.  
  
Pixie : He did  
  
Sessy : NO i did not  
  
*hear Pixie and Sessy arguing in back ground*  
  
Amberle : Well how do you like it so far. Want me to continue.... Please reveiw and tell me.  
  
*Amberle shakes her head and she hears the breaking of things.* 


	2. Inuyasha's Daughter

Hey all Sorry for not up dating been busy. Anyways I'd like to thank warlord01 for your review. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuysah's Daughter  
  
"Come on child get up" Inuyasha yelled into his daughter's room. She just turned over and pulled the blanket over her head. He just shook his head and walked into the room. Suddenly without warning he ripped her up out of the bed, over his shoulder, and into the kitchen. "PUT ME DOWN FATHER!!" " No, its time you got up. Today we are going to visit your uncle." "But" "No buts Genki, I am your father and you will do as I say." Genki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as her father sat her down by the front door to their hut. He chuckled to himself. His daughter looked a lot like her mother when she gets mad. If it hadn't been for the purple scar on her left cheek and the delicate claws in her fingers she would have been mistaken for her mother. Genki sighed in defeat then turned giving her father a big smile. "Alright father. May I got to the springs to bath then?" "Yes now hurry, we leave after breakfast." Kagome walked up and stood beside him as he watched Genki hurry off towards the springs. "Well I guess I should get Shiro Inazuma out of bed." Kagome laughed and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Good luck I've already tried." Kagome Counted to ten then a sudden battle cry of Otousan and a loud thud filled the house.  
  
Genki sighed as she bathed. She smiled at the thought of meeting all those Lords and ladies. She knew the only reason they were going was because her uncle was having a ball and it was required of them to show. She got out of the spring and dried off. After she dressed she headed home. By the time breakfast was over they were all packed and on their way to the western lands.  
  
"Your getting better Shinobi." The youth nodded to his instructor and smiled. The tall man smiled and then laughed. (INSTRUCTER: AKA William looks like Orlando Bloom, Bare with me ppl I'm not good at describing him without drooling LOL. Ok back to the story) ""Well that's all for today. Let go see if your uncle has arrived yet." Shinobi nodded in agreement and the two walked from the Dojo. Sesshomaru meet up with them in the hall. As the approached the gate of the land they were greeted by the sight of a very energetic 5 year old hanyou. Inuyasha came stumbling out of the woods followed by Kagome. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he didn't see his brother's daughter. Kagome noticing this rolled her eye and nodded her head towards the woods. "Genki, come on dear. Don't worry about your brother's shoes; he will just take them off again. A beautiful maiden stepped out of the forest and handed her mother the small shoes. "Gome, mother but I know how you hate for him to loose his sandals." Shinobi and the man beside were practically drooling over the beauty before them. "Well William, looks like you have your work cut out for you? I want you to train my nephew and niece, if she lets you, the same as you do my son." The man standing beside Shinobi cleared his throat and nodded his head. His eyes wondered to Genki for a moment. Noticing this, as any father would, Inuyasha let out a warning growl. Genki blushed furiously at her father's actions and desperately wanted to hide. Kagome grabbed Inuysah's ear and whispered something little ears didn't need to hear. Sesshomaru finally cleared his throat to get every ones attention. "I do believe brother that we have things to discuss. Kagome if I may still you mate for a moment. My servants will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Sooo.... dear brother I guess you haven't told your daughter the real reason she is here have you." Inuyasha chuckles "No. I have a good reason too. You see my daughter has the temper of her mother, and lets just say I'd be in worse shape then I already am." "So you haven't told her this is a mating ball. That isn't wise brother, it will only make things worse then they are." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I would have never got her out the door if she knew, she just thinks it a party that you are holding." Sesshomaru sighed and lightly chuckled  
  
Sorry about it being short and it taking so long to update, Had a case of writers block. Trust me it's not a fun thing, especially when you're writing three or four different stories. LoL anyways please review. 


End file.
